


she loves you.

by mittsuni



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittsuni/pseuds/mittsuni
Summary: I still don't know how to write so have this quick gayAlex is awkward gay and Charlie loves teasing her





	she loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to write so have this quick gay  
> Alex is awkward gay and Charlie loves teasing her

It was a warm summer day. The sun shone high above Inkopolis Square, birds were singing. Lots of kids - inklings and octolings - gathered together on the plaza to participate in the famous sport called Turf War. Well, most of them. Some just wanted to hang out with their friends. 

Just like Charlie.

The inkling was sitting on one of the tables, humming a poppy melody as she listened to music. It was Ebb & Flow - her favourite song from Off the Hook. All their songs were amazing - but nothing could beat this one.

It didn't take long for her friend to arrive. A tall inkling with turquoise tentacles and a pale skin sat down next to the yellow-ish girl. 

Charlie looked up at the other, immediately trying not to laugh. 

“you look hilarious Alex.”

Alex just shrugged. She wore a grey hoodie, a pair of sunglasses and studio headphones. Alex always had a bad taste in clothing, Charlie knew that, but now she has overdone it even for her style.

The freckled girl pushed a cup gently over to her friend. She bought a drink for both of them earlier. “you wanted to talk, so shoot.”  
Alex took a hold of the cup and took a sip. They both knew how anxious she can be, especially regarding this subject, so Charlie waited.   
“I… feel like 8 doesn't like me.”

The agent looked up from her phone in surprise. “you're joking, right?”  
“no.” muttered the girl. “I think she might be scared of me. First, alone the fact that I'm Agent 3. I invaded her old home, took the energy sources, leaving the place in complete darkness and beat her boss' ass.”  
She stayed quiet for a second. “then what happened in the metro… I attacked her and wanted to kill her!”  
Charlie wanted to interrupt her friend but hesitated. She should talk.   
“then these stains. They look horrible.” Alex played with her fingers, looking down. “you could say, I'm fucked up.”

Silence…  
Charlie figured out why she wore these stupid headgears combined. She forgot the other had these nasty stains over her right ear and around her right eye. But how could she forget?

“okay. but these scars shouldn't be a reason to be scared of you, isn't it? Nobody is perfect.”

Alex looked up at her, red eyes trying to look into the other pair as they're covered by the sunglasses.   
“and heck, we both know 8 isn't a part of the octarian army anymore. I bet she's glad you kicked octavio's ass! Plus I did too, and she likes me I'm quite sure.”

“your situation is different than mine…”

Charlie just grinned, ignoring what she just said. “I know I wasn't part of this whole metro sensitization-”  
“sanitized..”   
“...whatever thing. But from what I got from 8 she told me you saved her fine octo butt from being blended by a damn telephone. It's not your fault that you got attacked by goo and hijacked. And we all know you had no control.”

Alex sighed.

“plus, didn't you two kiss at the splatfest?”

“whAT NO-”

Well, it was true. During their first splatfest, the two cephalopods started dancing in the back. Before alex knew, soft lips touched hers and the two girls were kissing. Neither of the cephalopods knew the third of the gang was nearby.

Blushing in a dark shade of turquoise, the girl stood up in reflex. Charlie just laughed at her reaction. She sure loved teasing her friends.  
“look I'm sorry, but I saw you two alright? There's nothin’ to be ashamed off. Plus she seemed like she meant it. For eel.”  
“but that was like a month ago..”  
“I'd just ask if I were you to be honest.”  
An ironic laughter came from the older squid. “veeery funny.”  
“nah I'm se-”

“Alex! Charlie!”

They got interrupted by an familiar voice. The two squids looked at whatever caught their attention.   
Charlie grinned. It was 8. The pink octoling made her way to her two friends. Alex looked quickly away as her face was still blushing in a deep turquoise.  
“oh sub 8” started Charlie. “wassup?”  
“not lot,” spoke the octoling softly. Her inklish was not the best and she had an heavy accent. But she has been learning a lot since she arrived on the surface. “I.. wanted turf and saw you!”  
“fresh.”

8 looked towards Alex, who still didn't face her. The octoling's tentacles shrugged as she was slightly worried. “‘lex, you fresh?”

“y-yeah.” mumbled the taller one, slowly looking at 8.

Silver eyes just stared at Alex, making her feel awkward. Socializing was exhausting, especially with your crush.   
Pink fingers slowly made their way towards the squid's face, taking off the sunglasses. Turquoise and orange eyes looked down at the silver ones as the octo smiled wildly. “hübsch…” she whispered in octarian.

Charlie just watched the two girls, standing slowly up. “alright you two, how about you gay around in turf war for a bit? I'm gonna wait here for you.”

Alex looked back at the squid, if looks could kill oh cod. But 8 seemed like she didn't understand her completely. “turf? Yes! Alex, let's turf!”  
With that being said, the octoling pulled her squid friend across the plaza, leaving a smiling third squid behind.

“trust me.” she spoke to herself. 

“she loves you.”


End file.
